Losna
Losna is the third major moon of Losna's Planet, and it is the second largest out of all of these moons, being roughly the same size as Venus. It is tidally locked to the planet, and thus rotates once for every orbit, both of which take 29.6 hours. It's year length is 605.1 Earth days long, resulting in a year length of roughly 490.6 Losnan days. Losna has a large amount of volcanism, stronger than Earth's, due to the orbital resonance it has with the other Losnan moons. This volcanism is however much weaker than that of M II. It also experiences strong geomagnetic storms caused the incredibly strong magnetic field of its planet that significantly reduces the size of Losna's magnetic field, which would otherwise be similar to Earth's. Losna's magnetic field protects it from the worst of the energetic particles present in its planet's magnetic field, though auroras are still common over much of the planet. The third major difference between Earth and Losna is the presence of what Earthling's would call magic. Orbital Neighbors Due to Losna's existance as a tidally locked moon, it has 4 hemispheres in relation to its planet and orbit, in addition to the northern and southern hemispheres. The side of Losna that faces the planet is known as the planetside, with its opposing side being known as the spaceside. From the planetside, the planet is always visible somewhere in the sky, and it has a significant effect on Losna. Meanwhile, on the spaceside, the planet is not visible, or possibly partially visible very low on the horizon for the areas along the edge of the spaceside. This is the only side of Losna that can clearly see the stars, due to a lack of planetshine. Additionally, there is a forwardside and a rearside, based on the motion of Losna in its orbit around the planet. These hemispheres aren't as important as planetside and spaceside, however they do have some notable differences. On the forwardside, the planet and any inner moons are visible in the east, if they are visible at all, while on the rearside, the planet and any inner moons are visible in the west. Additionally, the forwardside receives more meteors than the rearside, acting as the windshield on a car. Losna's Planet From the planetside, the planet is always visible as a huge disc, with its appearance varying depending on both the time of day or night and the location on Losna. During the night, the reflected light from the planet is bright enough to illuminate the ground, far more than moonlight on Earth can do. Overall, the light reflected by Losna's planet can be up to 4000 times brighter than moonlight, similar in ground brightness to an overcast day and bright enough to dimly light up the entire sky. This causes the stars to be hard to see on the planetside, and are mainly only visible during the parts of the night when the planet is only dimly lit, or during an eclipse by the planet. Other Moons All of the other moons can be visible from the planetside of Losna at one point or another, while the spaceside can only in general see the moons that orbit farther out than Losna. However, the inner moons may be visible from areas on the eastern or western parts of the spaceside, even if the planet itself is not visible. From this viewpoint, they will be seen to rise, travel partway up the sky, then reverse course, before setting on the same horizion as they rose from, which could either be the eastern or western horizon, depending on whether one is viewing from the forwardside or the rearside. From any point on Losna, the outer moons, as well as the sun, will rise in the east and set in the west, with the outer moons appearing to reverse course at times, as Losna passes by them in their orbit. From the planetside, the inner moons typically never set, and the only time they are not visible is when they pass on the other side of the planet from Losna. However, in the eastern or western parts of the planetside, the inner moons will spend part of their time below the horizon, and are only seen in the east or west, depending on whether one is viewing from the forwardside or the rearside. Tides Losna has a different sort of tidal system than the Earth does, due to the different arrangements of the neighboring moons and planet. Losna has minor tides caused by its sun twice daily, which act similarly to Earth's tides, however the tides raised by its neighbors M II and M IV are much more significant. Due to the orbital resonance between Losna and the other two moons, these tides are also easily predictable, and occur once per day, peaking when M II comes closest to Losna. Every other day, M IV also lines up with Losna and M II, resulting in an increase in the height of the tides. These tides act differently than the tides on Earth, as the high tides are mainly limited to the planetside and spaceside of Losna, with the forwardside and rearside of Losna experiencing low tides during this time. As Losna is tidally locked to its planet, the tides raised by it are constant, and thus not noticeable by simple observation. Eclipses Spring and fall coincide with the "eclipse season," which is the time when the sun is eclipsed by the planet, which occurs once per day. These eclipses are only visible from the planetside of Losna. On the equinoxes, these eclipses can last up to around an hour and 10 minutes. Also around the equinox, the orbital plane of the other moons also lines up with the path of the sun though the sky, which can result in numerous eclipses by M I, M II, and M IV. The eclipses from M I and M II only really occur on the planetside of Losna, however the eclipses from M IV can occur on any point on Losna. At times, M IV can cause two or even three eclipses on the same day, this occurs when the planet, Losna, M IV, and the sun all line up, and M IV can be seen to eclipse the sun, then reverse course, eclipse the sun again as Losna passes M IV, and then M IV returns to its normal motion though the sky, eclipsing the sun for a third time. However, two at most of these eclipses can be seen from a specific point on Losna. Additionally, M II also lines up with Losna and M IV at these times, and it can be eclipsed by both Losna and M IV, resulting in 6 separate eclipses on M II. (However, it appears more like 5 eclipses, due to one of the eclipses by Losna occurring at roughly the same time as one of the eclipses by M IV) Eclipses of the planet can also be seen by anyone who can see the planet itself, these are caused either by M I, M II, M IV, or Losna itself. Occasionally, more than one eclipse shadow is visible on the planet at one time. Geography Main Article: Geography Biology Main Article: Losnan Biology Category:Losna Category:Moons of Losna's Planet